The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of databases in computers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to context-based graphical databases and their use.
A database is a collection of data. Various types of databases include relational databases, graph databases, network databases, and object-oriented databases. Each type of database presents data in a non-dynamic manner, in which the data is statically stored without contextual meaning.